


the sun, the moon, the starlord, and their weird, perfect family

by SymphonySoldierXIII



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/F, M/M, and with ocs, basically gotg2 but gay, original part celestial ocs, will add characters and warnings/ratings as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymphonySoldierXIII/pseuds/SymphonySoldierXIII
Summary: I'll come up with a summary later I just want to post this so I don't forget lmaoliterally gotg2, except with some ocs. barely changes the storyline except peter and gamora are both gay





	1. Chapter 1

Hi I'm ky and welcome to jackass

for now this is just a shit intro to the oc fic I'm writing so I'll just give you a brief description of said ocs and later I'll actually write the first chapter and stuff, just for now I want to have this posted so I don't have an excuse to procrastinate

kylan moon – ¼ celestial, son of andri moon and rowan lux (biologically) and cass rhie, twin brother of luna lux

  
luna lux – ¼ celestial, daughter of andri moon and rowan lux (biologically) and cass rhie, twin sister of kylan moon

  
phoenix rhie – ¼ celestial, genderfluid child of andri moon and cass rhie (biologically) and rowan lux, older sibling of kylan moon and luna lux, ravager

  
andri moon – ½ celestial, child of Titan, nonbinary

  
cass rhie – terran cyborg, trans woman

  
rowan lux – terran, cis woman

  
titan – a celestial who sleeps for centuries at a time and wakes only once a millennia, once possessed the time stone, projects and then solidifies a physical form (as opposed to manifesting a physical form and traveling like Ego), child of Nyx and Hyperion

  
garna moon – the human Titan fell in love and had a child (Andri) with, grandmother of Kylan and Luna, upon her death Titan forged a constellation where her soul resides, watching over Titan as he sleeps  
  
nyx – a celestial born from a star with maps of galaxies spread across her skin, sleeps for millennia at a time, mother to Titan and Atlas

  
hyperion – a celestial that radiates light and has only a projected (holographic) form, also known by the name astra, mother to Titan and Atlas

  
atlas – a long-dead celestial whose true form and only remains are a tree on the planet Kiunope (formed by Nyx and Hyperion), child of Nyx and Hyperion

 


	2. ....intro part 2

so i have decided that Kylan and Luna have (drumroll) ... an older brother whom I may or may not pair with yondu........ look I'm gay ok

 

Kylan Moon, Luna Lux, and Phoenix Rhie

 

Phoenix does not have a stable, binary gender. Phoenix is part fucking alien. Their gender changes, physically and mentally. The human equivalent would be genderfluid, except this alien species takes it fucking literally. Phoenix goes by he/she/they, usually people base it on their appearance that day but people close with Phoenix rotate pronouns faster than a revolving door.

Phoenix is ten years older than the twins. However, they didn't "practically raise" their younger siblings. They had three fucking moms (sometimes. Andri, as mentioned in the previous intro chapter, is also genderfluid, but primarily human so it's just mental fluctuation, not physical). Two and a half moms do not abandon their children and leave the eldest to raise two tiny alien infants.

They don't travel together in the story. In fact, Phoenix joined up with the ravagers a while back, after a couple of... wild years that ended with many scars and a few mortal injuries. Just a few. But for a half-celestial, that's no fucking problem. For more information refer to [this fic.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11045547?view_adult=true) I...... am using the reader character in that fic as a basis for Phoenix. After The events of that fic, Phoenix just went ok fuck it and joined up with yondu. To this day no one actually knows how phoenix joined, but man do they sure lose their shit every time Phoenix gendershifts. Anyway thanks for coming to my ted talk gotg vol 2 is on Netflix now so I have instant access whenever I feel like writing something gay. Someone please comment on this a couple times or message me on Tumblr @vnhelsing to endlessly peer pressure me into actually writing this fic thanks


End file.
